Carry On My Wayward Father
by pokeloon15
Summary: What if John hadn't sold his soul to Azazael for Dean? What if in Season 2 he was still alive? What would change for the Winchester's then?
1. In My Time of Wait a Minute No one's

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is owned by the CW.**

**Special shout out to AuthorA97 for betaing this as well as helping me make sure everyone stays in character.**

Chapter 1

In My Time of...Wait A Minute No One's Dying!

_Beep...Beep...Beep._

John Winchester struggled to open his eyes as he tries to recall what had just happened. They were on their way to the hospital after Yellow Eyes escaped. He and Sam were about to start on another argument but everything goes black after that. John finally manages to open his eyes and saw that he was indeed in a hospital. His arm is in a sling and he was hooked up to monitors.

Right at that moment a doctor and nurse came in. Seeing that he was awake they rushed over to check on him.

"What happened?" John managed to croak out.

"Car accident." Was the doctor's curt reply. He shined his penlight in John's eyes.

A wave of panic swept over him. "My sons?"

"They're alive." The nurse replied as she wrote something on her clipboard.

The doctor finished his exam on John. "Your youngest is already awake. He was the least injured of you three. Your oldest is currently in a medically induced coma. He's had contusions to his liver and kidney as well as some minor blood loss. Nothing too severe but we're keeping him sedated until he's more recovered."

John nodded while relief swept over him. "That's good to here. Can I see them?"

As the doctor walked out he gave John a small smile. "I'll let your youngest know that your awake but you still need rest so you can't leave the room right now."

John nodded in understanding.

A short while later Sam came in.

"Hey Dad, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," John replied as he nodded to his jacket. "Can you get my wallet for me please?" Sam did as asked and John fumbles as he got a card out of his wallet. "Here give them my insurance."

Sam takes the card and reads the name on it. "Elroy McGillicutty?" he asked with a chuckle.

"And his two loving sons," John added. After a moment, he asked, "Where's the Colt?"

Sam looked confused. "In the trunk of the car. Bobby's got it now. Why?"

"I need you to grab the Colt and bring it back her alright," John ordered.

Sam scoffed. "Is that really a priority right now. Dean's in a coma, you've got a broken arm-"

"And there's a good chance the demon's gonna try to finish us off if he gets the chance." John interrupted.

Sam threw his arms up in defeat. Much as he wanted to, he really couldn't argue with that.

John then handed Sam a small sheet of paper. "I'll also need these as well. Can you have Bobby pick them up for me?" he asked.

Sam looked a the paper in confusion. "Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's all this stuff for?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Protection from the demon," John answered.

Sam nodded and started to leave before he remembered something. "Hey Dad, the demon said he had plans for me and others like me. Do you know what he meant by that?" Sam asked.

John paused for a second. Of course, he knew what those plans are, but he didn't have the heart to tell Sam. From what he could see, Sam wasn't going dark with these powers. At least not yet anyway. So he just shook his head in denial. With that Sam left the room.

A little while later the doctor came back in to do another check on John. Afterward, he said that John could go out and stretch his legs and he went over to Dean's room.

John's heart clenched at the sight of his oldest on the hospital bed hooked up to several monitors. He went and sat on a chair near Dean's bed and grasped his hand.

"You did real good, son. You know that right? You were able to figure it out and you were able to save me. Me and your brother. You've done so much for us. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you."

In reality, John should have waited until Dean actually woke up before he said all this but he knew he wouldn't be able to otherwise. After a few more minutes the doctor came back in and explain that Dean's recovery was going well and that he should be waking up soon. With that John left to return to his own room and see if Sam has returned with the items he asked for.

His room was empty when he returned to it but he didn't have to wait much longer until Sam came back with a bag in his hand. As he set the bag down onto the bed he turned to John and he was fuming. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"That stuff you had Bobby get. You don't use it to ward off a demon you use it to summon one." Sam told him.

John held up a hand to try and pacify Sam. "Don't worry I have a plan."

"Dean's not even awake yet and you have a plan!" Sam cried out in disbelief. "You know what you seem to care more about killing this demon than you care about looking after your own sons."

"Don't tell me how I feel. I am doing this for Dean." John augured.

"How?" Sam asked. "How is revenge going to help him recover faster? You don't think about anyone but yourself it's the same stupid selfish obsession."

John rolled his eyes. "You know, I was beginning to think it was your obsession as well. This thing killed your mother and your girlfriend. Now if you had shot the thing when I told you to, none of this would have happened."

"It was possessing you Dad, I would have killed you!" Sam countered.

"Yea and your brother would be awake right now!" John countered back.

"You know, all this shouting is enough to wake the dead." Dean's voice came from the doorway as he stumbled in. Sam quickly ran up to Dean to hold him steady.

"How are you feeling?" John asked him.

"A little woozy from the painkillers, otherwise I'm fine." Dean slurred. "But you know what Dad, Sammy's got a point. I mean what if it was him that got possessed by old Yellow Eyes? Or me? Would you shoot one of us? Well, Dad-" Dean blinked. His dark green eyes turned an ugly glowing yellow. "Would you?"

John shot up out of the hospital bed, Colt in his uninjured hand. Sam quickly stepped away from his possessed brother. Eyes darting between him and his father. Yellow Eyes spread his arms out. "Hi Johnny, so good to see you made it. You still have something I need."

"What makes you think I'm going to be handing you this?" John asked gesturing to the Colt. Yellow Eyes raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Johnny the way I see it you've got three options. Option one: you can put that bullet in me like you've been wanting to do for years. Just know that Dean will be coming with me if you do. We'll have a grand ole time downstairs."

Sam looked at John whose face was set in a hard glare. John refused to look anywhere else but the demon that had stolen so much of his life.

"Option two: You keep the Colt and I kill Dean anyway." He looked up. "Very nice ceiling here. Though this room is a little cold for my taste." Both John and Sam tensed up at the implication.

"And option three?" Sam asked.

Yellow Eyes looked back at Sam. "You give me the Colt and the bullet. And I'll give you back Dean. Won't even leave any scratches on him. Everyone wins."

John hung his head and looked towards Sam. Sam's eyes were closed, his head turned away from the two. John grimaced figuring out what Sam was thinking. After a moment which seemed to drag on forever, John flipped the Colt in his hands and said "Take the damn gun. Get the hell out of my son."

Sam's eyes flew open in surprise and looked at his father in disbelief. Yellow Eyes gleefully took hold of the Colt.

"Pleasure doing business with you." And with that black smoke flew out of Dean's mouth and into an air vent. Sam managed to catch Dean before he crumbled to the floor. As he did, he couldn't help but notice the gun mysteriously disappearing. John went out the door calling for a doctor.

A short while later Dean was back on his bed as the doctor looked him over one more time.

"Well, you seemed to have recovered well although I suggest you take it easy for a few weeks. Same with your father." He told them. Both John and Dean nodded in acknowledgment. "Now I'm gonna fill out your prescription and then we can get you all out of here." He said to Dean and left the room as Bobby came in.

"Hey, Bobby what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Bobby just shrugged. "Wanted to see how you were doing. Good to see you awake Dean. How are you feeling?"

"Violated is how I'm feeling." Dean retorted in a very pissed off manner.

At Bobby's confusion, Sam elaborated. "Yea Yellow Eyes took hold of Dean for a little bit and now he's got the Colt."

Bobby let out a low whistle. "Well shit. What are you guys gonna do now?"

"Can't really do much until Dean's fully recovered," John said. "We'll probably find a motel to stay in for a few weeks while we fix the car up."

Bobby just shook his head. "Aw hell, you guys can stay at my place. Try and get a jump start on what that demon's up to."

John looked rather surprised but nodded. "Thanks, Bobby we appreciate it." Bobby went to get their stuff to his truck. Sam started to follow him but was stopped by John.

"Look, Sam, about earlier what I said-"

"It's fine Dad. Really" Sam assured smiling.

John returned the smile and let Sam leave. He then turned to Dean who let out a huff.

"Dad I'm really sorry the demon was able to make off with the Colt. I mean, if I had been stronger-"

John cut him off by putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean stared at the hand, silencing himself. He looked down from his father's gaze.

"There was nothing you could have done," John assured him. "I'm just glad you okay now."

Dean smiled and nodded and John clapped his shoulder before going to get his family checked out before hitting the road with Bobby.

**To anyone who is confused as to how Dean's still alive, in the show he also had a head trauma that pushed him towards death. I removed that for the purpose of this series. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new saga. Please leave a review. Follow this story so you'll know when the next chapter comes out. (Fair warning I'm kinda one of those once in a blue moon updaters.) Favorite once it's done and I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. The Roadhouse

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of things. Supernatural is not one of them.**

**Special thanks to my beta AuthorA97. **

Chapter Two

The Roadhouse

It's been about a week since the incident at the hospital. Both Dean and John have healed well though John's arm was still in a sling. He and Dean were outside of Bobby's house working on the Impala. Dean was working on the underside while John was under the hood doing his best to fix her one-handed. Sam came out with a couple of bottled waters for them since it was rather hot out.

"How's the car coming along?" he asked.

"Rather slow considering the shape I'm in." was John's tired reply. He gratefully took the bottle Sam gave him and took a long drink.

Sam rounded the car to hand Dean his bottle. "You sure you don't want to switch with me, Dad? I could help Dean out while you go back to your research."

Underneath the car, something dropped to the ground. "Yeah, you under the hood? No thanks." Dean snarked. He pulled himself out, taking the other bottle from Sam.

Just then Bobby came out looking rather irritated. "Hey Bobby, everything alright?" John asked.

Bobby just shook his head. He took his hat off, running a hand through his thin grey hair. "I'm sorry, John, but Sam and I looked over your research about twenty times and we can't find any leads," he said. John didn't say anything but he did throw down the wrench he was holding in frustration.

"However I do know someone that could be of more help." Bobby continued.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"His name's Ash. You can usually find him at this place called the Roadhouse." Bobby answered.

At this, John sighed. He turned away from the boys and Bobby. "You mean the one Ellen runs?" He asked his back still turned to Bobby's.

"Yea that's the one," Bobby said.

"Who's Ellen?" Dean asked quirking an eyebrow.

"She runs this bar that's frequented by hunters. It's a good place to obtain information and even find a job or two," John explained. "Ellen however kinda hates me."

Sam gave a chuckle. "Dad no offense but your not an easy guy to like." John gave Sam a glare. Sam threw his hands up in mock surrender.

Dean got up and walked over to Bobby. "So how would we get there? The car's not ready yet."

"What about my truck?" John asked.

Bobby shook his head. "Sorry John, the police got to it before I could and managed to find your arsenal. There's no getting it back easily. I've got a vehicle you can use though."

Sam clapped his hands together. "Great so let's go."

"What makes you think you two are coming with?" John asked him.

"You mean besides the fact that your arm's still in a sling so you can't drive yet," Bobby retorted.

Dean got up, walking over."And look, Dad, after everything that's happened I really think it's best that we stick together for the moment."

John hated to admit it. Dean did have a point right now. Between Yellow Eye's plans for Sam, alongside John and Dean's most recent possession by said bastard, a lot had gone on. If given the choice, John would rather not let either of his sons out of his sight for the time being. He gave a sigh "Alright. Be ready in 5 minutes."

Both his sons nodded and Sam went to pack some things while Dean went to wash himself up. When they left Bobby turned to John to ask him something but seemed to thought better of it and left himself leaving John to his thoughts.

It was around midday when Dean finally pulled the dingy minivan he was driving up to the Roadhouse Saloon. Dean jumped out in a huff. "Man I feel like a freakin soccer mom," he grumbled.

Sam chuckled as he and John got out as well. "It was the only car Bobby had runnin," he said as he took something John gave him.

"Alright, you boys stay right behind me okay? I'm pretty sure we're not gonna get a rather warm welcome," John warned. He took the lead, making his way inside. Dean and Sam right behind him.

The place was empty save for one guy who was passed out at the counter. A fly passes by at the same time a light bulb went out. Otherwise, the place was quiet.

Sam gestured to the passed out man. "I'm guessing that's not Ellen?" He asked John who shook his head in amusement.

"Ellen," he called out softly. "You here." They went to the back but it seemed to be empty as well. John called out to Ellen again and that's when they heard the sound of guns cocking.

The three quickly got their hands up (or hand in John's case) as a voice called out "Don't move."

"Not moving. Got it." Dean's snark was quickly reprimed by John with a glare. An older woman then stepped out from near the stairs and got a good look at the three.

"John Winchester." She stated, uncocking the gun to set it down. "Been wondering if you were going to show up at some point."

"Hi, Ellen." John greeted as the younger woman behind them also put her gun down.

"Mom you know these people?" She asked.

Ellen nodded her head and explained. "Yea John used to come up here a few times when you were younger." She then nodded her head to the brothers. "I'm assuming these two are your boys?" She asked him.

John waves his good hand to his sons. "Sam, Dean, this is Ellen Harvell."

The two waved at her as they lowered their hands.

Ellen gave them a warm smile like she'd give any other patron at the Roadhouse. She nodded towards the woman behind them. "My daughter. Jo." She introduced. She gave a meaningful look at John. He understood. She glanced down at his sling. "What happened to you?"

"Car accident." Was John's curt reply. He walked to the bar. It was safer that Ellen not get dragged down into this mess.

Everyone else went to join him.

"So you finally decided to answer my voicemail after all these months?" Ellen asked him as she went to make some drinks.

"What voice mail?" Sam asked, looking at John. The man himself ran his working hand over his face.

Ellen noticing this asked, "You forgot all about that voice mail didn't you?" She handed him a beer.

John took it. "Bobby told me there was someone here who could help me out with my case."

"Your demon case." Ellen nodded. "Ash." She prompted. At no response, Ellen went over to the passed out man at the end of the counter. "Ash!" She called out.

The man jerked awake. "Oh- what? Is it closing time yet?" He asked either drunkenly or sleepily John honestly couldn't tell.

"You're Ash?" John asked unimpressed.

"Yeah, man." He replied.

"Guy's a genius," Ellen told the Winchesters.

Dean was just as unimpressed as John was. "You kidding me? The guy looks like a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie."

John gave a nod of agreement to Dean while Ash just chuckled and said: "I like you." Apparently not realizing it was an insult. John slammed the folder down in front of Ash.

"Alright, then Ash. This is about a year's worth of my research on Yellow Eyes. Let's see what you can make of it." He told the younger man. Ash looks through the folders and shakes his head.

"Hey man, this stuff ain't real. How are you able to track a demon like this?" he asked John.

John didn't answer. Instead, he just fixed Ash with a hard glare.

Ash continued. "I mean these are non-parametric, statistical overviews... there basically signs and omens. Stuff like crop failure and electrical storms."

"Can you track it or not?" John asks curtly.

"Yea man but it's gonna take some time. I need like...fifty-one hours." Ash replied. He gets up to leave when Dean calls out to him.

"Hey man. I actually dig the hair cut."

Ash smiles and says "Business up front and a party in the back." As he leaves the room Jo comes up to Dean and starts flirting with him a little. John smiles and rolls his eyes in amusement. Sam sits down himself and spots something past the bar.

"Hey Ellen what's that?" he asks her.

Ellen points to the radio she assumes he was asking about. "Its a police scanner. Helps us keep tabs on things we-"

"No no..." Sam interrupts pointing to the thing next to the scanner. "I mean the folder."

"Oh." Ellen picks up the folder and hands it to Sam. "I was going to give this to a friend of mine." She explained. "But your welcome to have a look." Sam opened it up and John sat next to him so he can look at it too. It contained several newspaper clippings.

The first one read _COUPLE MURDERED CHILD LEFT ALIVE MEDFORD, WISC._

"Hey, Dean. come check this out." Sam called his brother over who walked away from Jo looking rather annoyed.

Again John shook his head.

"What is it?" John asked once he got over to them.

"A few murders not too far from here Ellen caught wind of," Sam explained.

"Yeah so?" Dean asked.

"So it looks like a hunt," John replied. "I'd say we go check it out."

The brothers looked at him shocked.

"Wait _we_?" Sam asked. "Dad, you're still injured."

John just waved him off. "I've gone off on hunts in worse injuries than this. Besides, I know you two will have my backs right?"

Sam and Dean nodded. Looks like the Winchester family was back in business.


	3. Everyone's Gotta Hate on the Clowns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Moving on.**

Chapter 3

Everyone's Gotta Hate On the Clowns

Dean was driving the minivan again as he pulled onto a highway. Night had fallen, darkened further by the rain. Sam and John had the research spit between them. Trying to make sense of it in the waning light.

"Oh, you two have got to be kidding me. A killer clown?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Sam brought the papers closer to his face. "Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped to pieces actually."

John looked over his own half of the file. "According to this, they were at The Cooper Carnivals earlier that evening." He looked over at Sam. "You alright, son, you seem a bit pale?"

Sam looked at his dad, pretending to be confused. "Yeah, Dad I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He hoped his voice sounded convincing but John saw right through it. Dean trying his hardest not to smirk was not helping matters. Sam hopes his brother would shut the hell up.

Finally, Dean asked, "So were there any murders similar to this?"

"Yeah, according to the file there was the Bunkers Brothers Circus in 81. Has the same M.O. in three different towns." Sam replied.

"So since it's been in several places that mean that whatever this is, is tied to some kind of object in the circus." John figured.

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt." Sam remarked rather sarcastically.

"If you don't like it, why'd you seem pretty eager to get on this case?" John remarked.

Sam looked at him for a moment. "I figured with everything that's been going on we could use a distraction."

John wasn't convinced. Sam made it clear in the past that he wanted nothing to do with the life of a hunter. What made him change his mind?

The rest of the drive continued in silence.

They arrived at the carnival the next morning to find the police standing in front of the entrance.

"Alright Dean, you're with me. Sam, I want you to stay here." John ordered as they got out of the minivan.

The brothers looked at each other confused. John always did the questioning by himself. Dean nonetheless shrugged, following his father towards the detectives.

Sam stayed- willfully trying to ignore the idea of a clown popping up to kill him.

As John and Dean approached the officers John asked "This place still open?"

The officer nodded. "Yes. We're conducting an ongoing investigation, so we're not at liberty to say anymore."

"Wait, what happened?" Dean asked.

While the two were talking to the cops Sam was checking around the area before noticing a small clown passing by him. Sam froze, Meeting the clown's stare. Sam was nervous, his entire body tensing as he decided to flee or fight. The clown noticed- or maybe she didn't care- so she walked away.

Sam relaxed only when the clown was out of sight. Which was of course- the worst thing he could've done. No sooner had he slouched his shoulders did a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

As Sam flinched, preparing a punch, he saw it was just his idiot brother.

"Did you get her number?" Dean teased with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

Sam gave him a _'not funny'_ look. He turned to his dad. "So there were more murders?"

John eyed both his sons before nodding. Whatever was going on, he didn't want to know. "Yeah, two more last night. Ripped to shreds. Just like the last family, there was a kid left behind."

"Who fingered a clown." Sam finished.

Dean gave him a weird look. "Yeah, a clown who apparently vanished into thin air."

Sam let out a breath, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So if this is a cursed object, it's going to be like looking for a needle in a stack of needles. Could be anything."

"It'll still give off EMF." John reminded them. "We just need to scan the whole circus."

"Oh yeah, that's nice and inconspicuous," Sam muttered.

"Now look, Sam, if you have a better suggestion then I am all ears." John challenged.

Dean got in between the two before another fight could break out. "Well, then how about we blend in." He quickly said as he pointed to a help wanted sign.

Having no other option, they went with Dean's plan. They went into Mr. Cooper's office. Though they had some trouble getting there. Dean offended two of the circus performers while asking for directions. Sam thought it was justice.

The three sat down in Mr. Cooper's office. Dean and Sam immediately went for the two normal chairs. This caused John to roll his eyes, taking the clown chair.

"Well, you three sure picked a hell of a time to join up. We've been getting all kinds of local trouble." Mr. Cooper said.

"What kind of trouble?" Dean asked.

"You mean like riots and what not?" John figured

"No, a couple of folks have been getting murdered," Cooper explained. "Cops always want to start here first. You three ever worked the circuit before?"

John spoke up. "No, but we really need the work. Me and my boys. My wife, she's really ill. No matter where we look we can't seem to find anything. We're quick learners though, sir."

Mr. Cooper shot John a sympathetic look. He ended up giving the Winchesters jobs on the janitorial staff.

As they left Dean said, "Gotta say, Dad, that was impressive."

"That's why you prefer to do the talking?" Sam asked him.

"Would you have come up with something better?" John asked him.

Sam shrugged. "That depends: would give us a shot?"

John stopped to think. These two were on their own for a year. Maybe they could have come up with something. Either way, they got their way in. Why was Sam complaining? John kept his mouth shut while getting the EMP readers from the van.

Sam followed, not realizing what had happened. Dean was surprised that he didn't have to stop another argument.

About an hour later Dean and John were raking up some leaves outside the faris wheel. Dean got a phone call from Sam. He sounded winded.

Dean put the phone on speaker and asked "Hey Sam you alright? You sound like you saw a clown."

"Very funny. Skeleton actually." Sam said.

"And that made you jump?" John asked in a ridiculed manner.

"I'm in the funhouse and it jumped out at me." Sam countered. "Which got me thinking. What if it's not a cursed object but the spirit is attached to its own remains?"

"Did the bones give off EMF?" Dean asked.

"Either way we should go check it out," John said.

Dean nodded. He hung up the phone. Just then the blind man showed up out of nowhere.

"Why are you two here?" He asked them.

"Just sweeping," Dean replied.

"So what's all this about bones and EMF?" The blind man countered. "What is that anyway?"

John gave him a curious glance (mainly because the man couldn't see him give it). "Do you believe in ghosts?" He asked the carnie.

"What?" The man asked again still confused.

Dean caught on to what his father was going for. "You see me, my dad, and my brother are writing a book about them."

The two quickly took off before the blind man could question them any further.

John looked back at him once more. There was something not right about the guy. Which was saying something considering where they were.

As they met up with Sam outside the funhouse, a little girl's voice caught their attention. "Mommy look a clown."

The Winchesters turned to where the girl was and where she was pointing at.

There was no clown.

The mother took the little girl away. John and his two boys shared a look. They knew what they were doing tonight.

**This may be a wee bit harder than I thought but my plot bunnies aren't giving up and neither am I.**

**As always reviews are great. Please follow this story to know when the next chapter is up. Favorite once its finished and I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**Stay awesome.**


End file.
